


Day 9: Against the wall

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Rough and fast





	Day 9: Against the wall

Tony’s legs were bent over Steve’s strained arms. His shoulder blades dug painfully into the wall but the discomfort was no concern when Steve was rapidly slamming into his ass. Grunting with every upwards thrust, chasing his sweet release and savouring the pants and moans Tony was giving him in return with every slide against his prostate.

 

Steve held him up effortlessly, and Tony had a firm hold on Steve’s rippled biceps. His nails dug in, stinging crescent moons that would remain indented afterwards, holding on as though his life depended on it. The light prickling fear of being dropped was always present but Tony still trusted Steve to hold him firm.

 

The pumping rhythm Steve had found never let up but the thrusts became more forceful, blunt and repetitive pain on his ass every time Steve’s pelvis met the flesh of his ass. And Tony _loved it._ Steve pounding into him, their mixed sounds filling the room, the pain, all of it bringing him rapidly closer to an orgasm.

 

Three more harsh trusts, Tony’s neck and shoulders sliding painfully up the wall each time, and he was cumming on his stomach. His fingernails dug deeper and he could feel the area begin to wet with blood.  

 

He clenched down on Steve’s solid cock but Steve kept thrusting, pulling his own orgasm out. Cumming deep in Tony.

 

Tony released Steve’s biceps and circled his arms around Steve’s neck.

“I like it when you’re angry,” Tony told him.

Steve just laughed and dropped his head to the crook in between Tony’s neck and shoulder.


End file.
